seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grizzly Bear
Grizzly bears are a type of bear. They are part of the larger category of brown bears. History Seekers: The Original Series ''The Quest Begins : Toklo, Oka, Tobi, Ujurak, and Shoteka are the notable grizzly bears who appear in this book. Great Bear Lake : Many grizzlies appear in this book. Grizzly bears travel to Great Bear Lake to celebrate The Longest Day. It is revealed in this book that if the salmon are not coming back, a bear is sent to Paw Print Island to prove to Arcturus grizzlies are worthy of having the fish return. Smoke Mountain : Toklo and Ujurak are the only grizzly bears that appear in this book. ''Fire in the Sky : Toklo, Ujurak, Ursa, and Arcturus are the only grizzly bears in this book. Toklo, and Ujurak are the only named grizzlies in this book. When Toklo goes to find a den, a young bear tries to fight him out of there. ''Spirits in the Stars : Toklo, Ujurak, Ursa, Oka and Tobi are the only grizzly bears in this book. Return to the Wild Island of Shadows : The group arrive at Island of Shadows, and meet Nanulak, who is a Grolar Bear who wants to be a Grizzly bear. They also meet his mother and her cubs (also Nanulak's half-siblings) who are grizzlies. ''The Melting Sea : Toklo is the only Grizzly mentioned in this book, and he teaches the Melting Sea polar bears Grizzly fighting teqniques so that Salik and his gang would be unprepared in the upcoming battle. Appearance : Grizzly bears are the second biggest bear, next to the polar bear. Most female grizzlies weigh 150 - 350 kilograms (330 - 770 pounds), while males weigh on average 230 – 450 kg (500 - 1000 lb). Although variable from blond to nearly black, grizzly bear fur is typically brown in color with white or silver tips, hence 'Silvertip Bear'. A pronounced muscular hump occurs on their shoulders which strengthens their front limbs for digging and running; they can attain speeds of 55 km/hr (35 mph). The hump is also a good way to determine a black bear from a brown bear, as black bears do not have this hump. Diet : They tend to primarily eat salmon, but they will eat any type of meat such as hares, caribou, birds and deer. If pushed to extreme circumstances, they will eat berries, grubs, and roots. Grizzly bears can also eat musk oxen and seals in the frozen sea. : In Great Bear Lake, Miki mentions that he had been travelling with other black bears, and one of them said she saw a grizzly bear kill and eat a black bear cub. Habitat : Grizzlies sleep in caves and at the bases of trees. They mark their territory by scoring their claws on the bark of the trees at the edge of their territory. Characters Full article: Grizzly Appearances The following characters appear as grizzlies: *Toklo *Tobi *Oka *Ujurak *Shoteka *Grumps *Fochik *Aylen *Shesh *Oogrook *Ursa *Toklo's Father *Hattack *Nanulak's Mother *Nanulak's half brother *Nanulak's half sister References Category:Bears Category:Types of Bears